A horn antenna device normally includes a single power feed point per single element. Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose horn antenna technologies that, even when there is only a single power feed point, enable the obtaining of antenna radiation pattern characteristics that are equivalent to those of a plurality of elements. These methods enable a decrease in the number of power feeds even though the horn antenna has the same number of elements.